


Straighten Up And Fly Right - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/23567">Straighten Up And Fly Right</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straighten Up And Fly Right - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> A comment exchanged with kyanoswolf about impossible science in movies and on television and <http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/00066esq/> from scans_daily and voila! Silly!fic.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Straighten Up And Fly Right](http://archiveofourown.org/works/23567)**


End file.
